Left in the Dust
by snowiipuffs
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy are down. Tony and Dr. Strange are down. The blue robot woman is down. Only Peter is left to face Thanos' wrath. Shameless Peter Parker whump. Set during IW, changed a bit to adapt to the plot. Rated T for cussing, blood and major injuries (Major character death depending on how the reader depicts the ending).


Peter's day has gone from okay, good, a bit scary, to hands down _fucking terrible._

He should've stayed on the bus.

Damn right he should've. Now here he was, the Guardians of the Galaxy (great job with doing that, by the way), Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange all unconscious and laying on the dusty ground of Titan. Even the blue robot woman was down. Thanos had picked them off like flies, showing no strain while wiping them out of his path. That left only Peter to face the giant purple space prune. When Thanos slowly turned to face him, a cruel smile on his face and the Infinity Gauntlet tight in his grasp, Peter nearly shit himself. Thank god he didn't, Mr. Stark would be so angry with him if he did and it would be humiliating-

Thanos' deep, cold voice interrupted Peter's racing thoughts, his eyes narrowing. Peter himself was pretty short, and Thanos was pretty much towering over him. _Jesus, if I make it out of here alive I'm gonna wear five feet heels for the rest my life._

"Young one, why do you still fight? You must know that you have been defeated, you are no match for me." Peter scoffed, desperately trying to pull off his best Tony Stark impression. Then he realized he was probably going to get himself killed by doing that and let his posture tense up again. He didn't even have a beard.

"Well, I mean, yeah, but I also can't let you murder half of the universe, you know?" Peter yelled as he swung himself towards the Titan. He managed to land a few hits, a kick to the face and a punch to the chest which left his knuckles bruised. Thanos grunted with each attack, not hurt but growing impatient. He finally lashed out, grabbing Peter by the neck and closing his fist around the boy's small throat. Peter let out a strangled gasp, trying to pull the giant hand away from his body. Thanos roared in mocking laughter.

"You are but a child. At first I felt pity, but I then realized you are just like the others. Mislead, shrouded by misunderstanding and your selfish greed." Peter choked on his own saliva, pawing helplessly at the gauntlet cutting off his air supply. He made eye contact with the titan, wheezing with every word.

"G-greed? T-Talk... about h-hypocrisy...!" He let out a scream when Thanos almost completely crushed his windpipe. He snarled, throwing Peter to the ground. He took the advantage to suck in a deep breath, coughing and choking on the ground. Thanos raised a foot above Peter's unmasked head and chuckled.

"You are brave to speak such words in the face of death," He whispered. Peter struggled to move, pleading, _begging_ himself to get up, move, get _out of there-_

"But I am afraid your efforts have been in vain." With those words, the space grape brought his boot down, just missing Peter's skull as the boy managed to wiggle away at the last second. Unfortunately, he slammed down on Peter's chest, and despite his armor made by Mr. Stark himself, he felt his bones shatter and ribs snap. Letting out a mangled shriek, Thanos added an extra bit of pressure before removing his foot from the bloodied teenager. Peter didn't move, he couldn't, and he didn't even want to with the risk of puncturing his lung. He let out a broken sob, knowing that this would be the end, the final attack. Tony couldn't help him, the Guardians of the Galaxy couldn't save him, not even the damn wizard could, or the robot.

 _Aunt May, Ned, Mr. Stark, I'm sorry, I don't want to go, I don't want to die!_ He heaved, watching as Thanos bent down and gently caressed his bruised cheek. He drew fingers throughout Peter's messy curls and the teenager shuddered, reminded of May and Tony and _oh god somebody please save me._ His prayers weren't answered, as Thanos monologued about 'Gamora this, Gamora that' and hopefully seemed distracted for a moment. The more time he stalled, the better the chances were that somebody would wake up. Peter looked around, needing a plan. His spider legs from the suit had long since been snapped and broken. All he could rely on was his wits, fists, and Tony's blade sitting only a few feet away from him.

Oh.

Peter glanced up at the titan, who was saying some weird speech or something about why he was trying to commit genocide. He glanced back over to the blade that sat covered in Tony's blood. He slowly moved his wrist and aimed, Thanos looking out into the distance as he told a story about his people (which is a bit scary, knowing there was an entire planet full of Thanos look-alikes). The blade slipped into Peter's hands and Thanos whipped around to face him, his face morphing from sorrow to rage as Peter shoved the dagger up with as much strength as he could muster up. It dug into Thanos' thigh, blood spilling out from the wound. The purple monster's face twisted into one of pain and Peter gasped at the effort as he forced himself to crawl away. He went to the nearest person, Dr. Strange, and started to desperately beat at the man's chest and face.

"Hey, hey! Dr. Strange, sir, wizard guy! Wake up, Thanos, he'll kill us, please, I need help wake up!" He yelled, tears threatening to spill. The man was unresponsive and Peter resorted to loud screeching, hoping that somebody would come to consciousness. Thanos' angry shouting became louder and closer and Peter was suddenly grabbed and swung in the air, eventually being slammed back onto the ground only a few feet away from the doctor. He moaned, throat bubbling with blood. There goes his lungs. Thanos yanked the blade out of his thigh, a sinister smile pasturing itself onto his face.

"Fool! And I thought that maybe, in the goodness of your heart, you could understand! Begone!" The titan brought the blade down into Peter's shoulder, impaling the boy who screamed, a pool of blood forming underneath his body. He spit out the crimson liquid, heaving and trying to hold back a sob. Thanos walked away without a word, opening a portal and vanishing without a word. The empty, destroyed planet fills with Peter's cries of pain.

He could see black dots swimming in his vision, threatening to take over. In just a few seconds, he would be gone. His arms and legs had gone numb, limp as he felt as if he was drowning in his own blood. He'd die alone, knowing until his final breath that he'd failed to stop Thanos, he'd failed to save the universe. He shut his eyes, breaths straining and trying to get the blood out of his throat. _I'm sorry, Tony. I'm sorry, May, I'm sorry Ben, I'm sorry Ned, I'm so sorry._ Knowing they would never hear his dying words, he wheezed, waiting for death to take him.

"Peter!"


End file.
